


Doggy Dates

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, tumblr request that was cute enough to post here lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: The new neighbor had a dog. Sumo didn’t know what kind of dog they were but they were very different from him. They didn’t feel like him. Didn’t smell like him either. Connor had moved out, and they were a lot like Connor. So that’s what made him start liking them.





	Doggy Dates

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Oh! I got something! What if Sumo found another dog friend to hang out with whenever Hank's off at work? And then he eventually finds out that his buddy is an android? I mean, it'd be sorta cool to write from the viewpoint of a dog if that's what you make of it. Maybe it should be in the imagine format?
> 
>  
> 
> This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Writing from the point of view of a dog was so fun. Dogs are so full of love. They don’t give a damn.

They had a new neighbor.

Sumo didn’t really like the old one. They were mean to Connor. He didn’t know why. He was glad they left though.

The new neighbor had a dog. Sumo didn’t know what kind of dog they were but they were very different from him. They didn’t feel like him. Didn’t smell like him either. Connor had moved out, and they were a lot like Connor. So that’s what made him start liking them. The only thing that kept the houses apart was a flimsy fence, one that the other dog jumped over easily.

They were small and white, with the occasional black spot. Sumo felt the need to protect them, like he protected Connor. He hadn’t seen their owner, and hoped they were nice. The dog didn’t seem to have any complaints though, seemingly treading about happily and just enjoying their existence, much like Sumo.

When Hank and the dog’s owner were at work, they would hop over the fence over to Sumo and they’d spend the whole day playing. Sumo found it strange that the dog never seemed to want to poop like he does all the time. He hoped their owner fed them lots of treats like Hank does. Sumo loves Hank a lot.

One day, when Hank was inside still sleeping, the dog jumped over the fence. Sumo perked up almost immediately and trotted over to them, happy to begin their daily play date earlier than usual. They chase each other (Sumo runs as best as he could, but he doesn’t compare to the other dog’s insane agility) all throughout Hank’s land, barking happily and rolling on the floor.

The front door suddenly slammed open and a grouchy, sleepy Hank glared at his dog. “What’s with all the ruckus—” He begins to say, but as his eyes land on the other dog, they widen and blink in surprise. The dog feels cornered and emits a small whimper, upset at being caught. Sumo was upset too. He was having lots of fun.

“Seems our dogs have become friends,” comes a voice from the other side of the fence. The two dogs and older human turn to see the smaller dog’s owner standing there, watching the scene with an amused smile on their face. A blue ring, much like on the dog and like on Connor, pulsed on the side of their head and glowed bright blue.

Hank finally breaks and chuckles softly, rubbing his eye tiredly. “Seems so,” he says gruffly. The owner smiles and whistles to their dog. “Come here, baby!” They say, and the dog immediately complies and practically flies into their owner’s arms.  _“Good baby,_ ” the owner coos, and Sumo feels fuzzy just watching.

He walks over to Hank and nuzzles his leg, making the man laugh. “You’re too big to carry, Sumo, you know that,” the old man teases and kneels down to his dog, scratching every surface he came across as the dog whines both content and annoyed. “Saint Bernard?” The person on the other side of the fence asks.

Hank turns to them and nods. “Bull Terrier?” He inquires, motioning to the dog in their hands. The owner shrugged. “Not a real one,” they reply casually, but Hank shakes his head. “They’re as real as you are,” he reassures. The owner’s eyebrows shoot upwards before their shoulders sag and they relax with a smile.

“Do you think we should arrange a doggy play date for them?” The owner says and Hank smiles softly. He turns to Sumo. “What do you think, big guy?” He says, playing with the dog’s ear absentmindedly. “Do you wanna go on a play date? Wanna go to the park and play with your friend?”

Sumo barks loudly. He’d love that!

Hank laughs and turns to the person on the other side. “The date’s set then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests at todbhimaginesonuniverse.tumblr.com!!


End file.
